


I Just Want You To Be Happy

by saltylikecrait



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: F/M, First Kiss, Fluff and Angst, Force Bond (Star Wars), Force Visions, Force-Sensitive Finn (Star Wars), Jedi Training (Star Wars), Kissing, Lightsabers, Love Confessions, M/M, Multi, Polyamory, Polyamory Negotiations, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-02
Updated: 2020-03-02
Packaged: 2021-02-27 21:34:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,742
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22982572
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/saltylikecrait/pseuds/saltylikecrait
Summary: Finn never thought he would kiss Poe before Rey.
Relationships: Finn/Rey (Star Wars), Poe Dameron/Finn, Poe Dameron/Finn/Rey
Comments: 7
Kudos: 72





	I Just Want You To Be Happy

**Author's Note:**

> This is a continuation of the fic, [_Happy Endings._](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22308661)

Not that he would ever admit it, but if asked, Finn would have never thought he would kiss Poe before Rey. 

But that’s what happens, and though he doesn’t expect it, it doesn’t bother him either.

The meeting went on far longer than Finn cared for – he realized both he and Poe still had much to learn. As an ex-stormtrooper, Finn was used to meeting sticking to agendas and time limits. His co-general, on the other hand, had a terrible habit of going off-topic, drawing everything out far longer than it needed to be. After an hour, Finn watched as eyes began to wander and impatient hands kept turning on their chronometers to see how little time had passed.

When it was over, everyone scurried away. They had places to be. Resistances to fight for.

“That could have gone a lot better.” Poe ran his hand through his hair as he slumped back in his chair. 

Finn waited until the last person left the room before he sat down next to his friend. “Well, we could probably say that about almost everything that’s happened the last few months.” He meant it as a joke, but it didn’t go over well. Poe shook his head with a quiet groan.

“Great. Just great.” He peered into the mug next to him with a sigh. “And I’m out of caf.” 

As he stood up, presumably to get more, Finn reached to grab his hand, stopping him from leaving. 

“That didn’t come out right,” he corrected. “I meant to say that I know you’re doing your best. I’m glad I’m not doing this alone.”

A moment passed between them. Like static, something charged crackled through the air.

Finn wasn’t sure who moved first. They almost seemed to meet each other in the middle.

It was quick, and ended almost as fast as it began. He almost tasted the desperation on Poe’s lips as they broke away.

His friend’s eyes were wide. “I- I’m not sure why I did that.”

“Did you not want that?” Finn felt his nerves alight. He certainly had wanted that, but what if he read Poe wrong? 

“I- what about Rey?”

Finn blinked. “What about her?” He thought he clarified back on Tatooine that they both wanted Poe in their lives and well, Rey currently was going through her own issues. Finn wasn’t sure if she was ready to test the waters with their relationship.

“I thought-?”

“We both want you around, remember?” He felt a smile twitch in the corners of his mouth.

Poe’s eyes widened again. “And you’re okay with this? _She’s_ okay with this? Not everyone does well with three people in a relationship.” He looked a little embarrassed. “And well… I’m not really into her the way I’m into you.”

Laughing, Finn replied, “Hope this doesn’t disappoint you, but I’m pretty sure the feeling’s mutual.”

On his face, Poe’s relief was clear. “Good,” he said. “I don’t want anyone going in with any expectations that aren’t going to be met.” Then, he looked down as he laced his hand with Finn’s with a smile. “So, we’re doing this?”

“If it makes us all happy,” Finn agreed.

* * *

When the war didn’t have all his attention – and most days, it did – Finn worked his way through the jungle to the various spots Rey often occupied, hoping to find her. He was honored he was her first student in the ways of the Force, but he couldn’t help but think himself a bad pupil for how little time he could dedicate to his studies. Nonetheless, Rey seemed to appreciate the company he provided.

To his luck, he found her in the first spot he checked: her tool bench. 

She was slumped over holding one of the synthetic crystals she was trying to grow in her hand. Upon closer inspection, he saw that she was glaring at it and questioned if he should interrupt her.

He cleared his throat. “Everything all right?”

Concentration broken, she looked his way and blinked. “Huh? Oh. Uh… it’s just another dud.” Sighing, she put the crystal back down. “I thought I had this down.”

Walking closer, he looked at the crystal on the table. It was almost completely formed, except there was a huge crack down the side. “What is it, exactly?”

“Kyber,” she clarified. “Well, synthetic anyway. For a lightsaber. Yours.”

Finn took another look at the crystal. “Mine?” He felt touched that she was trying so hard for him. “Why is this one a dud?”

Rey looked embarrassed. “Well, when I make one, I test it with the Force. It cracked during the test. So, it’s not strong enough for a lightsaber.”

Too bad, he thought. Still, he would be patient. It couldn’t be easy. “What did they Jedi do before?”

“Go on a pilgrimage to Ilum.”

Wincing, Finn crossed that idea off. A Jedi Order’s supply of natural kyber crystal, gone with Starkiller. It seemed like such a waste.

“You’ll get it soon,” he tried to assure her. “I’m just thankful you’re trying for me.”

A quiet smile appeared on her face as she turned to get up. “So, what’s up?” she asked.

“Had some free time and was wondering if maybe you’d be up for another lesson,” he explained. 

She nodded enthusiastically. “Sure.” 

They walked further into the jungle, chatting about the latest in the battle against the First Order, until they came to the area known as Rey’s training grounds. Neither liked to come here alone anymore. Too many memories of Leia. 

“Meditation or spar?” she asked. Often, she liked to leave the choosing up to Finn, since he had so little time to be with her as it was.

He thought for a moment. “Spar, I think.”

She reached for the wooden swords she kept hidden away in a hollow tree. Lightsabers were very dangerous to practice with, but they only had one between them, anyway. For now, these would do.

They walked to opposite sides of the tree, their sparring ground. Holding out her sword like a challenge, Rey said, “Let’s practice blocking today.”

Finn found this agreeable. “Good idea.”

Their sparring started out normally. They tested each other, tried to trick the other to put their guard down long enough to get a tap in, then Rey started giving instructions on blocking techniques. 

Then, when it was about time to call it quits, their sparring became playful. No longer were they about rules and form. Instead, it became about laughing as they tried to trip and wrestle the other to the ground.

But when their skin touched, the Force had other ideas.

It felt like Finn was being pulled away from the present; the world distorting into a warped sense of time. His heart raced as he tried to understand what was going on.

A mother and a father embraced their daughter as the wind picked up dust around them. They were crying, a goodbye on their lips.

_I’ll come back for you, sweetheart._

Finn felt the girl’s fear, her terror of being left alone with strangers as she screamed for her parents to come back.

He was pulled again to the snowy grounds of Starkiller, struck wordless by the sight of his lifeless body lying on the ground as Rey dropped to her knees and begged him to wake up. She sobbed into his chest as the world around them shook and crumbled away.

The scene warped again, taking him to metallic, dark ruins of Imperial handiwork. Rey fell to the ground, eyes open and unseeing. She wasn’t breathing.

Kylo Ren approached her, dropping to his knees and picked her up. Finn shouted at him to get away from her, but his voice was lost. He watched as the man held her too tenderly, uncharacteristically gentle with hands that caused so much suffering.

He touched her hand and moments later, Rey rose back to life as Kylo fell over dead.

“Ben?” she whispered as she sat on the ground, staring at the body next to her. Finn could feel gratitude from her, something she knew Kylo didn’t deserve but couldn’t stop feeling, anyway. Then, it shed away into relief that she would never have to fight him ever again. 

Finn was pulled away as Rey stood up and walked out of the ruins, not looking back at her former enemy.

He emerged back in the jungle with a gasp just as Rey did the same.

“Oh,” she exclaimed. “You and Poe?”

“You and _Ren?”_

Rey deadpanned, “Not the same in the slightest.”

“I’m pretty sure you felt something for him back there,” Finn accused. “I know what I felt.”

“I’m alive because of him,” she reminded Finn. “It’s kind of hard not to.” Placing her wooden sword back in the hollow tree, she added, “Look, I understand you’re not happy with me since Tatooine, and I’ve been thinking for a while that maybe I should go off base for a while. You and Poe should have time together without me. I just want you to be happy.”

Heart suddenly clenching at the thought of her leaving, Finn took a deep breath and reassessed the situation. He knew he felt Kylo’s remorse and Rey’s gratitude, but after that, there was barely a thought about the man that exchanged his life for hers. And well, she was right: had Kylo not made that sacrifice, she would not be standing here today. Finn recalled his own pain when he felt her fall and his relief when he found her again through the Force.

And if he were honest to himself, Finn was grateful to Kylo for that. Just for that. It was no different from how Rey felt, really.

He moved to clutch her arm lightly. “Don’t go,” he whispered. “Please.” 

Rey gulped. “I’ve hurt you.”

“You’ll hurt me more if you leave,” he confessed. “Rey, now that you’re in my life, I don’t think I can ever be happy without you in it.”

“What about Poe?”

“I love him,” Finn admitted, watching as Rey’s eyes shot down to her boots. He drew closer to her, touching her cheek with utmost care until she looked back at him. “I love you too.”

She almost made him fall over when she launched herself into his arms, her lips pressing suddenly against his. It wasn’t like kissing Poe, but it was just as good and made his heart sing just as sweetly.


End file.
